Project:Staff
are trusted and active users who have been granted special rights to administrate the community. Staff Powers Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have full power & head the Wiki. They can both grant and remove almost all available rights. Administrators Administrators are community leaders with the full range of control over the Wiki, being able to exercise the rights of those below (Moderators and Interns) as well as edit MediaWiki & grant certain user rights. Moderators Moderators are trusted users who have been granted Content Moderator & Discussion Moderator Rights. Content Moderator Rights allow a user to protect, unprotect, delete, & undelete pages, as well as move & edit already protected pages. Generally speaking, Content Mods have all available user rights besides the ability to grant other rights or edit MediaWiki. Interns Interns are semi-trusted users who have been granted Discussion Moderator and Rollback Rights, but not Content Moderator Rights, after their Résumé has been Suspended. Discussion Moderator Rights allow a user to remove Message Wall posts, as well as close & reopen threads on Message Walls. With the addition of Discussions, they can moderate that as well by locking posts, moving them, or deleting them. Joining Staff Want to join the Staff? Just submit your Résumé (a list of reasons for why you should become a Staff member) on the page. But try be sure you fit the following criteria: # You’re active. Active users are always the most suitable for Staff, so if you can prove that you are active & that you will stay active for a while, by making frequent contributions, hanging around in chat, or being friendly, then you’re golden. # You’re established. We can’t very well just let random people we don’t know join Staff. You have to have been on this Wiki for at least two weeks, & you have to be somewhat well known. Be friendly & interactive with the community, & you’ll meet this criterion in no time. Also, please have at least 50 edits, if not 100. # You understand what you’re asking for. You have to know what a Chat Moderator can do, how to rollback, & how to utilize the Content Moderator/Discussion Moderator powers before you acquire them, not after, otherwise we will have to school you through their uses. You also have to be responsible enough to respect the powers we may give you. If you can prove your responsibility, then you’re all set. # You have experience. This is not required, but it helps a lot. If you’ve been a mod before on this Wiki, other Wikis, or on similar websites such as Reddit, UESP, or Wikipedia, then that will make it much easier to become Staff. Having a will also make your Résumé look good. Once you post your Résumé, a Bureaucrat will review it. They will either accept, suspend, or reject it. Acceptance Congratulations! You are now part of the Staff! Suspension In the common case that the Bureaucrat thinks that you aren’t quite ready or that you need to fully prove yourself, your Résumé will be suspended. During this period (about a week or so), you’re granted Intern rights to see if you are responsible enough for them. After the week is up, the same Bureaucrat will either accept or reject you. Be active and helpful, though, and you’ll reach staff in no time. Rejection Because of reasons that the Bureaucrat will list, your Résumé has been rejected. You can try again in one week. Category:Administration